This is Where the Broken-Hearted Dwell
by starrylaa
Summary: After Yi Jeong humiliates her on their 'date', Ga Eul decides she needs to be as far away from him as possible. And across the ocean, she finds a place that's perfect for someone with a broken heart. AU. Written for the Soeul Scribbler's Valentine's Challenge.


**This Is Where the Broken-Hearted Dwell**

A/N: Written for the Valentine's Fic Challenge over on Soeul Scribbler. Each participant had to choose a romantic place to set their fic from a lost of prompts, and I chose Chiang Mai in Thailand.

The start of this fic is based on episode 16. At the end of this fic is a further author's note explaining about the context of this story.

...

The reflection in the washroom mirror shows a dismal figure – Ga Eul clearly sees that. A couple of hours ago there had been hope in her eyes; now there is only pain. Her smile is long gone and her heart feels like it is breaking. Having been here before, Ga Eul should have been immune to this sort of thing by now, but it turns out she is more susceptible than she thought.

_Why did I come here? _she asks herself for the hundredth time that evening. Her shoulders sag; she knows why. _Because I am a fool. _And instead of a romantic date she had envisioned, Yi Jeong had taken her to this club, had allowed half-dressed women to sit with them on their 'date', and he'd sat there and consumed beer after beer, whispering sweet nothings into their ears, whilst she had sat and endured his behaviour. The drink she'd had in her hand had contained only pineapple juice, and if it had been something stronger it would not have been enough to make this evening bearable. Finally it had got too much and she had escaped to the washroom, away from the girls, away from the awful music, and more importantly, away from him.

Ga Eul stares in the mirror and tries to find the strength to smile, to urge herself to keep on going, but her lips only tremble and she fights the urge to cry. The girl in the mirror is nothing to the man she'd come here with, that much is clear. She is small, she is insignificant, and even though she is dressed in red, she's about as visible to him as a shadow in near-darkness.

She lightly touches the lapel of her coat. She had refused to take it off as she hadn't been dressed for a place like this; instead she had worn it like it was armour. And anyway, she knows she cannot match the glamorous girls draped over him. Ga Eul is too plain, too common, too naive and trusting for a man like Yi Jeong. It is evident to her what his plan had been all along: he'd brought her here to humiliate her, and he'd succeeded all too well.

_Yi Jeong sunbae, why did you have to choose today of all days to treat me like this? _

But his reason why doesn't matter. There is only too much humiliation a girl can take and Ga Eul has reached her limit.

She turns to walk out of the washroom, her hands clasped together in determination. She is going to leave this place and walk away from him whilst it's not too late. Still, Ga Eul can't help but look up at his private booth; even after what he's put her through, her eyes can't help but seek him out. She can't see him but no doubt he's frolicking away, her missing presence unnoticed.

Ga Eul turns to the exit, but something stops her from leaving. Yi Jeong is standing beside her, perfectly concealed by the wall until he starts speaking.

"If you're going to leave after this, then you shouldn't have asked for a date," he coldly announces.

She freezes on the spot. Slowly, she casts her eyes up at him but she refuses to look at him directly. She wishes he had stayed in his booth, instead of seeking her out to drive his point home further.

But still he hasn't finished with her. He leans towards her, his mouth near her ear.

"You still haven't seen the highlight yet," he whispers to her. She tries not to tremble, but unbidden, she does.

Ga Eul has no urge to follow him to find out what he has up his sleeve, but he doesn't allow her to protest, dragging her along with him.

...

There is no rest for the wicked.

Yi Jeong's version of a 'highlight' is as she expected- a nightmare. It's worse than anything she can possibly imagine. Not just because he's allowing his father to eye her as though she's as fine as the meal he's eating, not just because she's found out the truth about his mother and thus why he is acting like this, not just because he's trying to palm her off onto his father as though she's just an object (and maybe she is to him), but because the illusion is now truly and utterly shattered: So Yi Jeong is a monster where as she'd long believed him to be a prince.

His hand is firmly placed over hers possessively, but his touch seems to burn her skin and the words he speaks are poison to her heart.

She wants to yell at him. She wants to shake him until it hurts and punch him until he cries. But she is Cha Ga Eul and she is not like that. Instead, she reaches for her glass.

Yi Jeong is a cold man, but the water that she pours over him is freezing.

This is the time for her to leave. As she storms out, she hears Yi Jeong's father speak to him.

"You have crossed the line today, my son."

The accusation hangs in the air, but she doesn't stick around to hear what Yi Jeong has to say, if anything. Already the tears are streaming down her face, but she tells herself it's okay because Yi Jeong can't see them. She's weak, she knows that, but she doesn't want him to think her weaker.

_Oh, Yi Jeong. Why did you have to make my already bad day worse?_

...

Ga Eul's steps are hurried. She's worried that Yi Jeong will come after her (though there is a tiny part that hopes that he does.) She has never been to this part of the city before and as she tries to put as much distance between her and the restaurant as possible, she unwittingly becomes lost.

She begins to feel anxious; she doesn't know where she is, it's far too late and there's hardly anyone around. Those that are around are drunk and there are a few she deem to be unscrupulous-looking. Briefly she wonders if she should have just stayed with Yi Jeong, before she concedes that she is safer out here than with him.

Ga Eul has no way of getting back home. She does not have the fare for the taxi, she has no idea where the nearest subway station is or which bus stop is the right one for her. Trying not to panic, she finds the nearest bus stop, but the next bus isn't for a long while and she doesn't even know where it will take her. She sits on the bench and digs in her handbag for her phone, wondering who to call. But her mother is in hospital ill and her father is with her. Jan Di doesn't have a phone. She could try Ji Hoo, but she knows he has issues at the moment and is probably helping Jan Di. Jun Pyo has Jae Kyung for company, and Ga Eul isn't too sure if he would come and get her even if he didn't. Hesitating, she picks a number on her phone and dials it.

The recipient picks up after a few rings.

"Ga Eul?" The voice is surprised.

Ga Eul tries to find her voice but she can't. She's afraid that if she speaks, she will break down.

The person on the other end tries again. "Ga Eul yang? What's up?"

Suddenly the events of today weigh down on her; it's all too much: her mother being in hospital; Ga Eul worrying about her all day at work; Yi Jeong surprising her after she had finished her shift and her thinking maybe her day would get better (and being proven wrong); Yi Jeong humiliating her in the club and then again in front of his father, and finally, her being lost and stranded at such a late hour. Ga Eul bursts into tears after all.

"Ga Eul, speak to me! What is wrong?"

But she's sobbing too much to answer.

The sound of a car rushing by must have made the person realise that she is outside.

"Ga Eul, wherever you are, stay put. I'll come and find you."

...

Maybe it's fated for Ga Eul to constantly have her heart broken. And maybe it's fated that each time she does and she ends up sobbing out in the open, a member of F4 will swoop in to save the day.

She's doesn't know how much time has passed since she had made the phone call, but it seems like no time at all when a yellow Lotus pulls up by the bus stop. The door opens and Woo Bin steps out, walking towards her.

Her sobbing has subsided but the tears have yet to dry on her face. Woo Bin notices this and takes out a handkerchief and offers it to her. Ga Eul's sad eyes meet his. She doesn't know how he knew she needed him to get her, she doesn't know how he found her and she certainly doesn't know what he's thinking as he looks at her pitiful form, but she takes his proffered handkerchief and she's grateful that he's here.

He comes to sit beside her, which makes the tears start again. Woo Bin doesn't seem to mind that her tears fall on his Burberry coat. Instead, he allows himself to be her shoulder to cry on. Even though Ga Eul doesn't know Woo Bin as much as she thought she knew Yi Jeong, she places her cheek against his shoulder and somehow knows that by his side, she is safe – and always will be.

When the tears have finally subsided, Woo Bin guides her to the passenger side of his car. When she is seated and buckled in, Woo Bin drives off. In all that time, not a word between them is exchanged.

...

The city flashes by before her eyes. She's seen Seoul many times, but somehow it seems different. It seems darker, scarier and less accommodating than before, and suddenly she is possessed with the need to escape this place and never return.

She casts a look at Woo Bin. He is staring intently at the road ahead, but his lips are drawn in a firm line. He seems tense and she wonders if he is angry at her. She bites her lip. Was it wrong of her to expect him to pick her up? They're barely friends. Besides, she probably ruined his plans for tonight and this makes her feel guilty.

But he instantly assuages her fears by flashing her a smile and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Ga Eul yang," he begins. "I am going to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Okay," she whispers.

"Were you with Yi Jeong tonight?"

Her silence is his affirmation and he lets out a quiet curse.

"He said he was going to go crazy," he informs her, and then sighs. "I just didn't realise he meant like this."

Ga Eul doesn't understand what he means by this and doesn't want to know. She's learnt enough about Yi Jeong tonight to realise he isn't who she thought he was; she doesn't want to discover any more.

The silence stretches before them before Ga Eul realises something. "Sunbae, you're going the wrong way to my house."

He nods. "I think it's best if you don't return to your house, at least not for tonight. I know your mum is in hospital and your dad is staying with her, and I don't want you staying on your own just in case Yi Jeong comes to find you. In his state, there's no knowing what he'll do."

Ga Eul is immediately grateful for his foresight, though frowns. How on earth did he know that her mother was in hospital? She hadn't yet even been able to tell Jan Di.

Woo Bin laughs, as though sensing what she is thinking. "I have my ways, Ga Eul."

She allows herself to smile, knowing he is right. Jan Di did once tell her that Woo Bin was supposed to come from a mafia background. She always doubted whether this was true – Woo Bin hardly looked the type to belong to such a gang – but it would explain how he knew where to find her and about her parents. If it were anyone else, she would be unnerved about what they could find out, but with Woo Bin, any information seemed safe.

"So where is it you are taking me?"

"To my place. That is, if you're okay with that? You don't have to worry about packing anything from yours as I'll have everything you need at mine."

"It's fine. And thank you, sunbae." Ga Eul bites her lip again. "But surely I am impinging? I've already taken up your time tonight. I don't want to burden you further."

Woo Bin smiles. "Ga Eul, you are not and never will be a bother. Besides, Yi Jeong got you into this mess and as he's not around to take responsibility, I guess it's my job."

...

Woo Bin's house is like a palace, and for someone who is known as a prince she guesses that it is fitting. Apart from Yi Jeong's workshop, Ga Eul has never visited any of F4's houses, but she supposes all of them are grand and imposing like this.

The house is breathtaking. The interior is ornate and filled with such expensive designs that she can't help but stop and stare, despite the fact that she is tired. Even if she lives to see a hundred years and spends every moment with F4, it would still not be enough time to get used to their grand wealth.

They stand in the entrance hall and Woo Bin calls for a maid, who arrives with a carrier bag in her hand. He thanks her and takes the bag, handing it to Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, Hee Young will show you to the guest room. We have a lot to talk about, but it's been a long night for you and you're tired, so get some rest. In the morning, we will talk."

Woo Bin gives her a smile of reassurance and ushers her up the stairs. She doesn't know what to say, she can't quite articulate her gratitude, so instead she says nothing, following Hee Young to the guest room.

The bedroom is about the size of her apartment and everything about it is lavish. She barely notes the details though; as soon as her eyes fall upon the king-sized bed, all she can think about is sleep. She opens the bag Woo Bin gave her and finds some nightclothes. Without much thought, she changes into them and heads to bed.

Her head lands on the pillow and in no time at all she is asleep.

...

Ga Eul doesn't want to wake up. Her bed is so comfy, much comfier than it has ever been. It's like she's cocooned in silk and it's a nice feeling; leaving this bed seems futile. But then Ga Eul remembers that she is not at home, and this certainly isn't her bed. Last night's memories rush back, and she remembers she is at Woo Bin's.

Refusing to allow the enormity of last night's events overwhelm her, she lets out a yawn and stretches. The bedside clock reads 9.17am and she sleepily notes that clothes have been placed on the end of the bed. She picks them up and frowns. These clothes are brand new. And designer.

She spies a side door to the room and ever so slowly (and reluctantly) she heads over to it. When she opens the door, she finds an en-suite bathroom.

When she is showered and fully clothed in the light blue tea dress that Woo Bin had got her, along with a chunky white cardigan and a pair of patterned tights (because apparently he is also an expert in women's fashion), she stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The girl she sees there still looks helpless and fragile-looking, but there is a glint in her eyes where there wasn't before.

For too long Yi Jeong had made Ga Eul feel like a puppy following on the heels of a master who didn't care. But things had changed now; the spell was broken. Yi Jeong made her feel weak. But without him, she is only going to get stronger.

...

"Ga Eul yang, you are up."

Woo Bin places his newspaper down and watches as Ga Eul enters the breakfast room.

"Good morning, sunbae," she greets as she looks around. "Hmm, you don't have one of those ridiculously long tables that I thought all rich people pointlessly have."

He laughs at her very Jan Di remark. "Ah, but I do. It's in the dining room, but it's never used. Sit down," he says, motioning to the spare seat at his perfectly _round_, small table. "And help yourself," he gestures to the plates of food on the table. Ga Eul's eyes light up and she piles food onto her plate. "Did you sleep well, Ga Eul?"

"Mm," she nods. "My bed was so comfy I wasn't sure if I would leave."

"I'm glad."

He lets her eat and when she is finished, she looks at him, knowing that they are about to talk seriously.

"Ga Eul, will you tell me what happened last night?"

The content look that had been on her face instantly vanishes. She studies her hands, not wanting to fully examine last night's events, but knows she has to at some point. It might as well be now.

Ga Eul tells him about asking Yi Jeong on a date and being rejected. She informs him that that same day her mother was unexpectedly taken ill at hospital and she'd been so worried about her. Her father didn't want her to visit because he knew the sight of her mother ill would really upset her, and somehow that made things worse. The next day at work had been awful and had dragged. When Yi Jeong had come to her, it was like he was rescuing her all over again. She thought it would be a perfect couple of hour's distraction, but it turned out to be a long night – and made of nightmares.

She tells Woo Bin about the cub, about Yi Jeong's detached behaviour and the women he'd allowed to fawn over him. She tells him about wanting to leave, but Yi Jeong not giving her the chance. She tells Woo Bin the harsh words that he spoke. She details her meeting with his father, revealing every excruciating moment. Then she tells him that she finally left and didn't have anyone to call, so she had burdened him.

Woo Bin listens carefully and when she is done, he seems sad over the actions of the man he called his best friend. Ga Eul deserved to know the truth, so he tells her about Yi Jeong's mother and father. He explains that Yi Jeong got foolishly drunk and broke his hand and had been angry because he thought his pottery career had reached an end.

("But broken hands mend," Ga Eul remarks with exasperation. "And with his riches, he has the best medical doctors to put his hand back together again." She rolls her eyes. "Pabo.")

Woo Bin smirks, but continues. He says that Yi Jeong's mood hadn't been helped by news that his mother had been taken ill again. Yi Jeong had warned Woo Bin that he was going to go crazy. Woo Bin had assumed it would be something self-destructive – breaking his other hand, perhaps, or making himself a drunken fool in front of lots of women. If Woo Bin had had any idea that Yi Jeong had meant to prey on and humiliate Ga Eul, he would never have let him go.

"It's not your fault, sunbae. Yi Jeong is a hard person for anyone to handle." Her voice quietens. "He's too much for _me_ to handle."

There's something about Ga Eul's expression that disconcerts Woo Bin. Ga Eul looks tired – she's had a rough night, despite sleeping well. Yet it's more than that. Ga Eul _is_ tired, but not just from what happened last night. He understands her: she's tired of trying to keep up with Yi Jeong and playing his games. There is a look of defeat about her and it upsets Woo Bin.

_This is what F4 does, _he thinks. _We take people like Ga Eul and Jan Di, we invite them into our world, but it's too much. They start off strong, but in the end they break. _

"Ga Eul, there's nothing I can say that is going to make things better, but I want you to know that what Yi Jeong said and did last night, that wasn't the real him. He was in a bad place and the alcohol clouded his judgement. He would never knowingly hurt you."

"But he did. It doesn't matter if that wasn't the real him or not. He was real to me. I'm sick of not knowing what side of Yi Jeong I am going to see." The look on Ga Eul's face is infinitely sad and resigned. "Woo Bin sunbae, I made a decision last night. I'm going to stop chasing Yi Jeong. There's nothing there worth going after anymore."

Before he can interrupt, she carries on. "I think... I think I'm going to leave Seoul for a while. I don't really want to be here right now, knowing he's nearby. I have an aunt that lives in the countryside. When my mother gets better, maybe I can stay with her for a bit. It might help me clear my head."

Her voice is whimsical and her mind cast to a far-off place. Woo Bin sees the yearning in her eyes and her need to go to some place that will make her feel better.

With a pensive expression on his face, Woo Bin extracts something from the inside pocket of his blazer.

"Here," he says, handing it to Ga Eul.

Confused, Ga Eul accepts what is in his hand and looks at it. "This is a ticket to Thailand, departing today."

He nods. "Yeah, I hoped to go. But unexpected business has cropped up and now I can't."

"Sunbae, are you giving this to me?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"No," she says emphatically. "No, I will not accept this. I am very grateful for you getting me last night and am so thankful for your hospitality, but this? This is too much."

He lets out a laugh. "You and Jan Di are the same, never willing to accept gifts."

"This is not my version of a gift, sunbae. I can't take something like this for nothing."

"Ga Eul, you might as well. The ticket has been paid for and so has the hotel. I can get the name transferred to yours and as the ticket is open-ended, you can return when you like. If I can't use it, why not you?"

She is still unconvinced. He can practically see her working out that if she were to accept this, she would never be able to pay him back, and girls like Ga Eul hate being indebted to others. He would point out that the cost of this trip was nothing to him, but he knows it would insult her; money might be of no concern to him, but it is to her.

But in the end, Woo Bin wears her down. He points out that her winter holidays have just begun so school wouldn't be interrupted. And he could have someone temporarily take her place at the porridge shop, if that worried her.

When she argues that her she can't possibly leave with her mother ill, he makes a few phone calls. It turns out her mother can be treated with the right medication and treatment. Ga Eul hadn't mentioned that lack of funds had been getting in the way of her mother's recuperation, and he goes out of the room and discreetly settles her mother's bills, demanding the best medical care for her. When he returns, she suspects what he has done and asks him outright if he has. He instantly denies that he's paid for her treatment, and it is in part, true. Woo Bin hadn't used his own money to pay the bills - he had used Yi Jeong's.

With reassurances that her mother will be fine without her, he sees her beginning to crack. When he regales her with stories of Chiang Mai – the place where he had intended to go – he sees her reserve breaking.

"Maybe," she begins. "I will go away for a few days."

He grins, delighted.

"But sunbae, I will find some way to pay you back."

...

Ga Eul's flight is in the afternoon. When she had reached her decision, Woo Bin had taken her back to her place to hurriedly pack what she needed. After that, they had visited her parents in hospital. When she saw her mother was doing well, her fears had subsided. Her father was fine with her leaving; she had been safe in New Caledonia and he trusted that she'd be safe in Thailand. Besides, he knew that she had overworked herself recently and that her mother being ill had distressed her. A break would be perfect for her. After a tearful goodbye, Ga Eul leaves her parents and Woo Bin takes her to the airport.

And before Ga Eul knows it, she is flying first class to Thailand.

...

It is gone midday when So Yi Jeong finally wakes. His head is banging and he can't quite recall last night's events. The space beside him is empty, though he suspects he had a bed partner who is now long gone.

He feels unsettled though. Not because he can't recall who he slept with – it wouldn't be the first time – but because something is niggling at him, and it feels an awful lot like guilt.

He sits up and curses when an image of Ga Eul flashes to mind. All he can see is the disappointed and horrified expression on her face – and the look of heartbreak in his eyes before she had walked out on him.

In his drunken, warped mind he had convinced himself that he didn't deserve Ga Eul and that it was for best for someone like her to be shown why they weren't suited, rather than told. But Yi Jeong's plan had succeeded all too well last night. He had proven why Ga Eul shouldn't be with him and had completely disrespected her along the way.

Yi Jeong scrambles to find his phone, which is discarded on the floor. Picking it up, he dials Ga Eul's number. It goes straight to voicemail. He tries another few times and with each try, he finds himself becoming increasingly panicked.

It is entirely possible that Ga Eul doesn't want to speak to him – which he more than understands – but he is also well aware that he allowed Ga Eul to walk away from him, late at night and with no way home. He didn't even go after her and how does he know that she got home safely?

He's clothed and being chauffeured to her place before he is even fully awake. There is no answer as he knocks on the door (politely at first, before the knocking turns into desperate hammering.) If Ga Eul is there, she certainly isn't answering. But god damn it, where are her parents? He tries to calm down and closes his eyes, trying to see if he can hear any sound coming from her apartment. But there is nothing.

Becoming agitated, he knocks on neighbours' doors to see if they have seen her, but they have not.

His next stop is the porridge shop, but it is not her day to work. Running out of options, he goes to Jan Di's hovel, but she has no idea where Ga Eul is and begins to grow suspicious with his questions. Not wanting to divulge what happened last night, he quickly leaves.

His only option is to ring Woo Bin. With his connections, he can easily trace Ga Eul. But Woo Bin doesn't answer his phone and isn't at his home. Belatedly, he remembers that Woo Bin is supposed to be going off to Thailand today.

With his options now well and truly spent, Yi Jeong begins to despair. Something terrible could have happened to Ga Eul and the fault would be entirely his.

...

Somewhere between her connecting flight from Taipei to Chiang Mai, Ga Eul begins to wonder if hastily leaving for Thailand had been a good idea.

The only time she had been abroad was when she was with F4 and Jan Di, and this time she is alone. Woo Bin had promised that there were people he knew who would keep an eye on her, and he vowed to phone her every day, but still she is nervous. She has never been away from home by herself before, and she has never been so alone.

But maybe this is exactly what she needs. When people do things like this, don't they discover the type of person they really are? And isn't that the kind of thing that makes people stronger?

...

It is dark when Yi Jeong stumbles into his workshop. He doesn't know why he heads there, but Ga Eul visits it frequently and part of him hopes that she will be there waiting for him. It's a ridiculous thought he knows, but he's desperate for any sign of her.

Ga Eul isn't waiting for him at the workshop.

But Woo Bin is.

He is sitting at Yi Jeong's workbench and Yi Jeong can instantly tell that his friend is pissed off.

"Woo Bin," he greets, walking up to him uncertainly. But before he can ask exactly what Woo Bin is angry at, his friend lunges at him, punching him in the face.

"What the fuck, Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong shouts, reeling from the punch. His unbroken hand goes to clench his rapidly-swollen jaw.

Woo Bin advances on him again, shoving him. This time, he lands on the floor.

Yi Jeong swears.

"How _dare you, _So Yi Jeong! How _dare you_ behave like you did last night! I don't care what your fucking problems are. I don't care what problems your parents are having or if you think your career is over because of your god damn hand. Drown in self-pity – do whatever the hell you like – but you _do not_ take your frustrations on people like Ga Eul." Woo Bin drags him up again and Yi Jeong freezes at the mention of Ga Eul.

"You know about Ga Eul? Where is she?" he demands.

"Safe from you," Woo Bin snarls, shoving him once more.

Yi Jeong picks himself up and squares up to Woo Bin. "_Where is she_?"

"Oh, don't tell me you care, Yi Jeong. You sure as hell didn't when you treated her like shit last night. You didn't fucking care when Ga Eul had to escape from you. You didn't even go after her to make sure she was alright. You let her wander around in a place she didn't know, on her own, you arsehole! Anything could have happened to her!"

This time, when Woo Bin throws a punch Yi Jeong expects it, but he doesn't resist because some part of him knows he deserves it.

His hand goes to his sore jaw again. Woo Bin stares at him, his expression still livid.

"I regret my actions," Yi Jeong says. His voice is quiet but firm. "I've been trying to find Ga Eul all day. I need to make it up to her."

Woo Bin looks at him with disgust. "It's a little bit too late for that. Besides, Ga Eul isn't here anymore."

Yi Jeong looks at him confused.

"You wanted to chase Ga Eul away, Yi Jeong? Well congratulations, you've succeeded. Ga Eul has gone. And she doesn't want to see you."

With that, Woo Bin storms out, leaving Yi Jeong with his head in his hands in despair.

_There are few good people like Ga Eul left in the world. Really, who was I to try and taint her? _

...

Out here it is hard to remember that Seoul actually exists.

Chiang Mai is a wonderful place, full of the most breathtaking Buddhist temples and exotic gardens. From getting a Thai massage to riding a raft down the river, to finding peace in one of the many temples to having a picnic by a waterfall, in her two weeks here, Ga Eul has done it all.

She's learnt so much during her time here. With the sun constantly warming her skin and the fresh air filling her lungs, Ga Eul has never felt freer. She's navigated this city by herself and done things she would never have given herself the opportunity to do. Armed with a camera constantly in her hand, she has been in heaven.

And yet there's an emptiness that still lingers within her, though she had hoped it would go. Ga Eul has done a great job coping by herself, but it only serves to highlight her loneliness. This place is filled with loved up couples, and an everlasting supply of joy and hope. For someone with a broken heart, it feels like the worst place to be at times.

...

The bruise on his jaw is fading but it serves as a reminder for what he's done.

Yi Jeong is no closer to finding out where Ga Eul is. Woo Bin is still mad at him, and though Jan Di knows where her best friend is, him asking her would only result in a round house kick to the head. Ji Hoo is as secretive as Fort Knox, and Yi Jeong suspects that Jun Pyo hasn't been told because discretion isn't his strong point.

Yi Jeong finds himself constantly asking why finding her is so important. What had changed that had made him realise that he needed to see her when he'd been so hell-bent on driving her away?

The loss of Ga Eul is actually devastating to him, but is it because he'd been so used to her trailing him that he'd grown used to her affections, that without her things feel stark?

He isn't sure. But there's a chasm inside of him that won't go away until he finds her.

...

"Woo Bin, I think I am ready to come home."

"Homesick already?" Woo Bin teases.

"No, I just... I just feel like I've seen everything this place has to offer."

There's an edge to her voice that Woo Bin doesn't miss. In their previous phonecalls, Ga Eul had been chirpy – almost her former self. Almost. And now the resignation in her voice is back.

Woo Bin had been so sure that Chiang Mai would help her. But what does he know about broken hearts? It takes more than a retreat like this to heal someone.

Suddenly Woo Bin remembers a place he had been to on his trip there and he beams.

"Ga Eul yang, before you come home, there is one more place you have to go to. It's perfect and just what you need..."

...

As Ga Eul steps out of the car that has taken her to the place Woo Bin has suggested, she listens to the message on her phone that has been left by him.

"_Ga Eul, welcome to the Elephant Nature Park. This place is different from all the other elephant places you may have visited here. You will find no chains on these elephants. Here, they are not the people's prisoners; they are free. Many elephants that come here are broken. They have been hurt by humans, both physically and mentally. They have endured the very worst traumas, but this is the place they come to be fixed. This is a place of healing and love, on the part of the elephants – and also the people that care for them. _

_People come here to help, so stay here and volunteer for as long as you like. Make use of the accommodation, enjoy the food, and fall in love with these elephants. You'll know when you're ready to return."_

...

Ga Eul ends up staying for a few weeks. It was the end of December when she had arrived in Thailand. It is now the beginning of February and that time has flown by. Woo Bin had been right: this place is exactly what she needed.

This park has been an eye-opener for her. Ga Eul has always been a lover of animals and there is something about elephants that makes her feel the greatest empathy, so seeing such magnificent creatures here, learning about what they have been through, it somehow breaks her heart all over again. But this heartbreak is greater and makes the pain caused by Yi Jeong seem insignificant. And the thing is, despite what the elephants had gone through, they are still trusting of humans, they are still affectionate and kind and there is still an awful amount of love left in their heart. Not only does that soothe the elephants, but it soothes Ga Eul too.

So she makes it her mission to repay to them their love and trust. She learns about all of the elephants, from Sri Nuan, the former trekking elephant that is blind in one eye, to Thai, an ex-circus elephant that was found begging in the streets. Ga Eul helps to feed the elephants. She joins in with bathing them in the water (mostly a game, since the elephants roll around in the mud straight after); she accompanies them on their walks, and helps with their grooming.

Ga Eul loves it here. This is the place where personal problems are banished and she becomes part of something much more important than her wellbeing.

...

Change is happening before Woo Bin's very eyes.

Yi Jeong has stopped drinking. He's stopped going out on all-night benders. He's ceased hooking up with random women. Instead, all his time is spent in his workshop, pouring everything he has into works of art.

Whether this behaviour is to do with Ga Eul or because Yi Jeong has finally realised the enormity of his problems, Woo Bin is uncertain, though he feels if it is to do with Ga Eul, it's from guilt and the need to repent rather than Yi Jeong finally realising how he feels about her.

It's with much deliberation that Woo Bin finally decides to visit his best friend and make amends. He discloses Ga Eul's whereabouts in hope that Yi Jeong finding her will also finally get him to admit his feelings for her to himself.

When Woo Bin tells him, he sees the relief on his face, as well as watches the worry from the last few weeks drain away. Yi Jeong, for the first time since Woo Bin can recall, looks truly liberated.

Woo Bin worries that Ga Eul isn't ready to see Yi Jeong, but rationalises that she is trying to find peace – and never truly will until she faces him. And if she isn't ready now, then he doubts she ever will be.

...

She's bathing her favourite elephant, Pha Mai. Pha Mai is an extremely affectionate baby elephant, who has stolen everybody's hearts. Having spent a lot of time with her, Pha Mai now recognises Ga Eul and is reluctant to leave her side. For Ga Eul, it was love at first sight and she's incredibly fond of this beautiful creature.

Ga Eul playfully pours water over Pha Mai's body, which thrills the tiny elephant, who in turn takes up water in her trunk and sprays it over herself (and Ga Eul). Each time she does so, she lets out a triumphant cry and Ga Eul laughs alongside her.

Ga Eul is interrupted from their game when someone calls out her name.

Startled, she looks ahead of her, but the sun is shining in her eyes and she cannot see. Her hand goes to shield her eyes and she squints, trying to locate the sound of the voice.

"Ga Eul, it's me. Yi Jeong."

A man clad in expensive-looking jeans and a t-shirt approaches her, and instantly Ga Eul freezes.

Her heart begins to pound and she mentally panics. _What is he doing here? _There was no warning from Woo Bin. And of all things, she never expected him to turn up here. She suddenly feels all that hard work she'd put in trying to forget him undo itself in one glance. It is one thing trying to forget him when an ocean separated them; it is another when he is standing in front of her.

She places a hand on Pha Mai's back to calm herself – and steady her heart.

_You can get through this, Ga Eul! Fighting!_

She breathes slowly and finally answers him. "Which one?"

Yi Jeong looks at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"Which Yi Jeong?" When he still looks puzzled, she elaborates. "Which Yi Jeong: normal, rational-thinking, occasionally kind Yi Jeong, or mentally-unstable, arrogant, irrational, monstrous, cruel, evil -,"

Yi Jeong clears his throat uncomfortably and she decides to stop, instead choosing to stare defiantly at him.

"The first one, I hope. As to the second, he's been put into retirement."

Ga Eul snorts, not believing him.

"Look, Ga Eul, I came out here for a reason. I wanted to apologise-," he steps forward and suddenly finds himself sprayed with water.

"Good girl," Ga Eul whispers to Pha Mai. And then to him, "Looks like I'm not the only one who enjoys pouring water over you."

Yi Jeong frowns and wipes his wet fringe out of his eyes, but doesn't comment.

"Yi Jeong, I do not want your apology."

If he's disappointed, he doesn't show it. "Can we at least talk? That's all I ask for."

Ga Eul contemplates this. "Yi Jeong, you can talk."

His shoulders relax.

"But it doesn't mean I'll listen."

She starts to walk away, elephant in tow.

Yi Jeong can only stare after her.

...

He stays at the resort over the next few days, trying to reconnect with Ga Eul, who rebuffs him at every turn.

It's frustrating, but he knows he has to be patient. And yet every rejection stings. He can't stand the hurt in her eyes that always lingers, knowing that he's to blame. He hates that the most trusting person he ever knew now eyes him constantly with suspicion.

And yet despite what negative effect he now has on her, he can't help but find Ga Eul beautiful. Being in Thailand has definitely helped her. She has a tan which makes her skin glow. When she's with the elephants, especially the runt that keeps on following her, there's a light in her eyes that he wishes that _he _was responsible for. Ga Eul seems more composed and more confident than ever before, both of which make him more transfixed by her. And it also begs the question: did he come here to apologise and redeem himself in her eyes, or did he come here hoping for something more? Even now the question confuses him.

...

Yi Jeong is trying, she can see that.

At first, Yi Jeong had used every opportunity to try and talk to her, but she hadn't given him a chance. Resigning himself to that, he had done the next best thing: he accompanied her on her activities but kept a reasonable distance away from her, undoubtedly hoping that eventually she would come around.

After a few days, Yi Jeong finally decides to participate in the activities. It's a strange sight watching someone of such high class indulging in such 'common' activities, but she watches him with interest. Truthfully, she finds herself beginning to relent.

He mucks out the elephants with no complaints. When it comes to bathing them, Ga Eul allows Yi Jeong to come over to help bathe Pha Mai, and he perhaps takes a little too much glee throwing water over her. Feeding the elephants is particularly joyful for him.

She recalls the first time he had done so. He had been hesitant and maybe slightly revolted by these giant creatures constantly pestering people for food. But he had watched her tenderly feeding the elephants and had decided to do the same. Picking out an apple from the food basket, he had uncertainly held it out. When a wandering trunk had seized it, Ga Eul had watched the awe appear in Yi Jeong's face.

"Ga Eul!" he cried. "Ga Eul! Did you see that? She took the apple from my hand! With _her trunk_!"

He hadn't left until all the food in the basket had gone.

Observing him fall in love with these animals just like she has is having a strange effect on her. In a matter of days she had gone from wishing he would vanish to enjoying his company. She isn't entirely at peace with him and she's a long way from forgiving him, but she's getting there.

...

The defining moment for her is when they're walking with the elephants. The long walk is peaceful and they spend it in companionable silence.

But after a while Yi Jeong speaks.

"I think... I think that I would like to take my mother here one day. I think it will be good for her."

When he looks at her, he can't quite understand why there's a huge smile on Ga Eul's face and a look in her eyes that tells him that what he has said was completely the right thing to say. But he's not complaining.

"Sunbae," she replies, and he revels in her finally addressing him by that honorific. "I think that would be a really good idea."

And what Ga Eul doesn't say aloud is, _I'm really glad you're finally addressing your issues with your mother._

_And next time you come here, I may well do too. _

...

Ga Eul is surprised to find out that today is Valentine's Day. Has she really been here that long? She can't quite believe it.

The day is marked with an array of red and white decorations everywhere and a vow that today, people will be particularly loving towards the elephants, which Ga Eul has no problem doing and even Yi Jeong indulges.

In the evening a bonfire is held for the volunteers. Yi Jeong sits next to Ga Eul and fetches a plate of food for her. Together they enjoy the blazing fire, the food and the background noise of the elephants 'talking'.

When she thinks he is not looking, Ga Eul studies Yi Jeong. He seems at peace here – a million miles away from the last time she had seen him - and she enjoys glimpsing the smile that is now a permanent feature on his face. She finds him more handsome than usual and she thinks it has something to do with the change he has undergone. In truth, over the last few days she has found it increasingly hard to keep her eyes off him. It's strange for her to think that this time last year she was distraught to find out she was one of his many admirers. But she's been through hell and back with him; she's loved and lost him, chased him and run away from him. And now he sits beside her, his attention entirely hers.

"Ga Eul, you unsettle me."

Ga Eul bulks at that. "Huh?"

Yi Jeong stares intently at the fire. "Everything about you. You're steadfast and loyal. You're kind-hearted and good. You're beautiful and captivating, innocent and pure. You refuse to take any of my rubbish behaviour. Honestly, I had no idea how to treat someone like you."

Ga Eul can only stare at him; she had not expected a confession.

"I convinced myself that you were no good for me. Firstly, because nothing good in the So family stays that way. And secondly, you wreaked havoc with my emotions. For someone whose birthright demands control, I hated that. Compounded with my grief over my hand and my parents, I decided to drive you away and hurt you."

She bites her lip, finding this hard to hear.

"I regretted it almost immediately and God knows I spent ages waiting for Woo Bin to tell me where you were so I could find you. I hate that I hurt you so much – you didn't deserve that. I hate that I caused you to run away to Thailand just to escape me. And I hate that I'm no longer a hero in your eyes. I didn't realise how much I relished that position until I lost it; I didn't realise how much I relished _you_."

The bonfire suddenly blazes and Yi Jeong's face glows. It takes her breath away.

"Ga Eul, what I did... do you think it's something you can forgive?"

Ga Eul thinks about this. The truth is, she never thought she would forgive him; she never thought she would want to. But he's done it again: crawled under her skin and settled there. And she can see how genuinely sorry he is for what he has done and he's doing everything he can to repent.

"Only if you never do such a stupid thing again. Pabo."

Yi Jeong laughs and nods in agreement.

The bonfire crackles and Ga Eul lets out a gentle sigh and shifts herself over so she's pressed right up next to him. Yi Jeong rests his chin atop her head and places his arm around her.

Ga Eul closes her eyes and inhales the night's air. She's loved her stay here and is reluctant to leave it all behind, but a sense of completion finally washes over her.

"Sunbae, I think I'm ready to return home."

He can't help but feel a little relieved. "I'm glad."

He's enjoyed his time here; it's opened his eyes and even his heart, but he will be glad to take Ga Eul back home. He doesn't know what the future holds in store for them, he doesn't know if he can be a good boyfriend and he's not entirely convinced he's the right person for her. But he does know that he cares about her enough for him travel all the way to Thailand instead of waiting for her to return to Korea, because the notion of her hating him made him feel devastated rather than relieved; he knows that life without her unexpected visits and constant smiles is a miserable one, and he knows that even though he has no idea how to handle having someone like Ga Eul in his life, he at least wants to try. And maybe he'll be bad at it, maybe he'll be scared, maybe he'll trip up several times along the way. But so long as she's beside him, he feels certain he can do this.

And whatever happens, Chiang Mai will always be here to welcome them back.

...

A/N: When I originally researched the place, I was going to have Ga Eul riding an elephant as per the prompt, and she would be on the elephant when Yi Jeong reappeared, giving the whole 'You can talk, but doesn't mean I'll listen' thing. But then I found out about the Elephant Nature Park and decided to base the fic on that instead. It's an amazing place run by the most incredible woman, who really does her best to ensure the wellbeing of these elephants. It was such an eye-opener learning just how badly working elephants are treated in Thailand (and other countries), and I couldn't even fathom Ga Eul riding an elephant, knowing how they're treated. (Usually they have to work long hours with little food and kept in poor conditions. And they're often kept in chains.)

The resort sounded like the perfect place for Ga Eul to go, and I imagine she'd be the type to love animals. The elephants that I mention in this fic are all real, even Pha Mai, who was born in the resort in 2009, so around about the time BOF was set.

For anyone interested in this place, you can visit the site about it (Google 'Elephant Nature Park', or there's also a Facebook page too.)

It was really interesting for me to learn about this place, and I hope people enjoyed what I wrote about as much as I enjoyed reading it.


End file.
